1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a self-luminous element and to an electronic device using a display device including a light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device using a self-luminous element typified by an electroluminescence element has been developed. A display device using a self-luminous element has advantages such as high image quality, wide viewing angle, thin design without a backlight, and lightweight. A portable electronic device which has been actively spread in these years is required to have a high added value in accordance with the diversification of its applications. Nowadays, a portable electronic device having a sub display on the back of a normal display is provided (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-285445
In many cases, a display device using a self-luminous element includes an element substrate provided with a pixel portion including a light emitting element and a sealing substrate provided to face the element substrate. Therefore, an electronic device provided with a sub display on the back of a normal display has two pairs of an element substrate and a sealing substrate, that is, four substrates in total.